Family Reunion
by Thisizausername
Summary: A few months after the events of HTTYD 2. Hiccup's family visits after 6 years away. Not knowing anything changed other than that they befriended dragons. Of course something is going down. And even worse his cousin won't stop flirting with Astrid. Slightly crackish hope you enjoy! Implied Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a real crazy story. Slightly crackish I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Author's P.O.V.

Hiccup lightly smacked his thighs while rocking back and forth. He was waiting for family. He always questioned his father why they didn't live in Berk but when he did try and explain it would leave the boy confused. In the middle of sentences Stoick would sigh and mumble 'Ah to complicated' or 'Why do I try to explain these things?'

The family hasn't visited since Hiccup was fourteen. They lived to far away to constantly send messages and the latest message they got was when Hiccup was 16 and Stoick finally told them that Berk didn't kill dragons anymore. But they didn't know Stoick had...passed. They didn't know Hiccup wasn't hated per say or useless. They didn't know Hiccup stopped the war they didn't know he befriended a Night Fury. For all they knew he was still the useless kid they left when they came here 6 or so years ago.

Astrid walked up next to him grabbing his hand and squeezing it as silent reassurance. He looked over to her and gave the blonde a thin lipped smile and nodded letting out a small sigh. "Why are you so nervous?" he looked down and shrugged. "Astrid they don't know anything other than that we befriended dragons. They don't know that Moms here, that dad isn't. Hell not even that I lost a leg." her eyes widened for a millisecond and then she visibly relaxed and nodded. "Yup totally get it now."

* * *

"Chief, family's here." Tuffnut yelled out to Hiccup. No matter how many times he tells the boy to not call him Chief he just groans and gives him a lecture about 'how if they had to call Stoick chief. They call him chief'

"Yaaaaaayy." he dragged out running a hand through his hair and standing up sliding the paperwork away from him. Astrid was waiting outside his hut with an axe. He didn't give her his usual questioning look because it was always the same thing: 'We don't know what dangers can come. And as the General-and your betrothed- I need to protect you.' so he just stopped doing it.

Hiccup walked over to the docks Astrid next to him now putting her axe away to look formal. That and now Stormfly was next to her-along with Toothless next to Hiccup- who would warn them of any danger. His cousin was the first to approach him. "Where's Hiccup?" he practically screamed out trying not to seem frightened by the dragons.

"Agnar! Missed you so much.'' he said with a large fake smile on his face. Astrid furrowed her brows from what Hiccup has told her about Agnar, she might want to keep her axe out around him. His other two cousins walked out "Ari!" Hiccup this time had a genuine smile his cousin Ari, from what he's said was pretty cool but six years means that she could have completely changed. Apparently she was a pretty big dragon killer and the island she lives on with the rest of Hiccups family. Still kills them.

The third cousin was a little boy, about ten or eleven give or take. "Randi! How you doing little guy!" the boy had hair like Hiccups when he was fifteen. Randi smile and shrugged. "Good. Can I see the dragons?" Hiccup shrugged and motioned to Toothless "here's mine."

"A Night Fury!? I mean I get you guys befriended dragons and all but the Offspring of Lightning and Death itself? That's like a billion steps over the line." Agnar began while Ari touched her belt for a dagger with a smirk. Astrid, seeing this, pointed her axe toward Ari with an angry look on her face. "Hurt one of these dragons, I hurt you."

Agnar had a smile on his face. "So where's Uncle Stoick? Don't ask where our parents are, they're coming in day or so they had some business to do." Hiccup looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ah are these your cousins Hiccup?" Hiccup bit his lip for a second "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Agnar joked and Astrid opened her mouth to speak but Hiccup stopped her.

"N-No she's uh that's my mom..." Ari raised an eyebrow and walked toward Valka "Interesting, now, where's Uncle Stoick." she said casually as if it was nothing. Valka cleared her throat at the question and Toothless looked extremely guilty, looking down at the ground now avoiding all eye contact. "O-Oh him...Y-Yeah he uh he's no erm n-no longer h-here." Hiccup stuttered trying to explain it the best he could. "So Hiccup the Useless here is the new chief? Nice prank. Bring your quote on quote 'mom' here and saying Stoick died? Is this to get back at me for what I did to you six years ago? Way to hold a grudge bud."

Hiccup could see in Agnars' eyes that he wished whatever he made up was true. Hiccup just put his hand on the back of his neck and shook his head. "Definitely not a prank...The farthest I've gone is-"

"Nothing you never got him back." Ari butted in eyeing Astrid who had taken away her weapons awhile ago. "And who is this...girl?" She asked clearly unamused. "That's Astrid. Or General Hofferson. She's my erm-"

"A girl as general? Ha! Funny stuff Hiccup. She is beautiful though..." Agnar began holding out a hand to the blonde. Valka seemed extremely amused by the situation at hand. Even letting out a small chuckle. "Don't let looks get in the way though." Astrid started and in a blink of an eye her axe was pointed centimeters away from his face.

"Ah like a rose I see. Beautiful but so dangerous and can hurt you if you make the wrong move." She raised an eyebrow at the comparison and laughed shaking her head and not moving the axe at all. "You have fun with that Agnar."

"Fiesty one I see. Would make for a good chieftess...heir carrier also..." he began as if suggesting Astrid to marry him. "Yeahhhh nope. Taken." Agnus shook his head and didnt even ask who it was instead he put his hands on his hips and looked out toward Berk.

"Ah so peaceful. Not like it is right now where we live. Dragon raids...but you all wouldn't get that would ya?" Ari began Astrid in turn shrugged and put away her axe before she pointed to Hiccup. "He can train your guys' dragons if you want..." Agnar raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Funny stuff, now who's the 'Dragon Master?'" Valka's head slightly turned. Did they still not believe that Hiccup could train them? She walked toward them. "So do we call you like...Aunt Valka or somethin'?" Randi questioned and Valka gave him a warm smile and nodded before paying attention to her son and his other cousins.

"Wait...You're the dragon master?" Ari more or less stated with widened eyes and looked toward Toothless. "Like I said, we can train them for you...no more dragon raids." Astrid bargained and Agnar smirked and shook his head.

"We're vikings, vikings have _always_ killed dragons. I don't know what Berk considers themselves now, but they are a disgrace to all vikings. Dragons will forever and always be our enemies." Agnar stated eyeing Toothless but Hiccup walked in front of him. "Not on Berk and-"

"How about we just give them a tour?" Valka suggested before things got out of hand but before Hiccup could answer she took the three children away and had Fishlegs take them on a short tour. "Hiccup, you need to be good to them." She stated running over to her son, who replied with a sigh. "Y-Yeah I guess...but how long do you think they can be here for surrounded by dragons without killing them!" he argued and Astrid walked toward him and slightly bent down to meet his eyes that he averted downwards.

"If you can change your dads-not even him Eret and even Viggo-sort of- you can change your cousins minds." she said trying to have him even slightly enjoy his cousins company. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He looked toward his mother to see her with a large smile on her face as she turned around.

"Hey! H! We need ya!" Tuffnut called out and Astrid noticed Hiccups lip curving up slightly. "What happened to chief?" he questioned going toward Tuff who shrugged "Got bored of it, though I'm thinking of a new one."

"We!" Ruffnut butted in, reminding her twin.

* * *

Everyone took a seat in the hall to have dinner. Valka soon found it best to sit with Gobber, for he knew her better than most the Vikings did. While Eret sat with the dragon riders. Usually across from Astrid he couldn't stop looking at her. He knew it was wrong...really wrong. He wasn't going to win her over, he just wanted to get into her skirt and he knew that. Every viking was the same.

Except for Hiccup.

The 'Lucky One' is what most the men say. Eret didn't complain he knew Hiccup was perfect for her. He didn't like her for only her looks like al the other vikings who wanted to do some...ungodly things to her. Yet Hiccup even admitted that he liked her for years and originally for looks. But later on he had also said that there were so many things more than that. He listed all the things he loved about her, of course he was drunk but it made it even better for he was fully speaking his mind.

Though Eret also remembered later that night, when Astrid had taken away Hiccup so he wouldn't hurt himself saying something around the lines of 'He hurts himself sober I don't want to see the things he does like this.' And Eret had finally decided to begin drinking. He forgot who in the world he was talking to and when he tried to think of who it was it would give him a headache.

 _"If I had Astrid I would brag to the entire village when I do them unfaithful things to 'er." The men around the room agreed while Eret just downed another cup. "You agree right?" The former dragon trapper raised an eyebrow and stood up walking toward the crowd of men talking about their chiefs wife-to-be._

 _"I mean who doesn't? If I had her, even for an hour woooooo."_

That's all he really remembered though- "Eret, son of Eret!" he shook his head and groaned at the sound of the raspy voice he was hearing. "I looovvveee you Eret, son of Eret!"

"Time for another run..."

* * *

 **I knowwwwwww why did I add the whole Eret likes Astrid thing, well that idea can't come out of my head either and I decided to kind of just put it into here. But don't worry its HICCSTRID FOEVA**

 **How do you like it? Review please! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Accept for my OC's!)**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"So, you're the Dragon Master?" Agnar uneasily asked his cousin who shrugged in response. It had been rather awkward, though they had only been here for less than a day. "How? I mean you went from completely useless to Dragon Master?" Hiccup stayed silent while Snotlout stood up and narrowed his eyes at Agnar. "If you can't respect the things this village-no the things that Hiccup, our chief, does or is or even has been you can leave right now." the Hall grew silent as Snotlout lectured the man. "Yeah-no I understand, I was just...erm yeah I understand." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, he's never seen either of his cousins like this before. "Thanks, Snot-"

"Yeah, no problem cuz." Snotlout cleared his throat and sat back down, returning to his conversation as if nothing had happened. "Aren't you afraid that the dragons will turn on you?" Hiccup turned back to Agnar but it wasn't him who asked the question, it was Ari.

"Hiccup? He jumps off Toothless millions of feet in the air and has yet to die. He does this stuff on a daily basis to-or used to." Astrid stated getting a bit quieter at the end. "Does it give me a heart attack though? Has yet not to." the blonde added putting a hand on his shoulder and smirking. "Oh, come on! Toothless would save me!" Hiccup defended while Ari had a small smile watching the two, it was clear that they were together. Well to everyone except for her persistent older brother.

* * *

Astrid and Agnar were both cleaning Stormfly's stable. Well more like Astrid was and Agnar was enjoying the view. It wasn't until she stood up and looked at him, noticing he wasn't doing anything she approached him. "What happened to you wanting to help me?" she asked and he shrugged running a hand through his dark hair. "Trying to figure out a way to ask you out," he admitted with a smirk and she let out a laugh. "What? I know you're taken, by who? I can beat them any day for you!" she felt like she could laugh again at how desperate he sounded.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup," Astrid said proudly while he looks dumbfounded. "Isn't he a bit small?" Agnar questioned while clearly flexing his muscles and she dipped the rag in water once again. "Trust me, he's large, in all the right places." His eye's narrowed and he began walking out of the stalls clearly angered by what happened until what she had just said struck him.

* * *

As Eret walked up to Astrid, Ari passed him and he had to take a doubletake. Blinking a few times before looking at who just passed him. He followed her and hesitated before he had his finger connect with her shoulder, multiple times. It felt like slow motion as she turned to see him, her long loose black hair flowing in the wind and her lively blue eyes shining.

"What do you want?" her brows furrowed at first before widening at seeing who he was. "I was just-I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a flight tonight? Just us two?" with a raised eyebrow she shrugged "Not the biggest on dragons. Back home we still hunt them." Eret's mouth formed an 'O' and he nodded before licking his chapped lips and looking at her once again.

"I mean I can just- we can go to the cove together tonight no dragons, just us, walking there." her lips thinned and she smiled at him. "I would actually really like that." Ari finally said holding out her hand and he did the same, their hands soon connecting and shaking. "I guess I'll just go then..."

"Yeah-no-yeah...see you tonight I guess."

* * *

Eret finally got the courage to hold her hand while walking to the cove. "I mean I was the best of the best dragon hunters." he bragged a smile on his face and Ari shrugged. "What dragon would be scared of you?" he looked personally offended at first but shrugged it off with a laugh. "So, what changed your mind about dragons?"

"Actually it was Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, who changed my mind. You see I used to work for Drago Bludvist, and when I was supposed to die per say she saved my life and just hours before I captured and tried to kill her." Eret explained and Ari nodded with her lips pressed together.

"Oh, my gods Hiccup I love you so much!"

The two looked at one another awkwardly. "I don't want to intrude on whatever they are doing. I can walk you to wherever you're staying though." Ari nodded at first but then shook her head. "No, I'm totally fine. Don't worry." she let go of his hand and started to jog back to the hut she was staying in. Eret sighed and looked back at the direction the cove was in, rather disappointed to say the least.

* * *

 **Sorry if this completely sucks. And if you guys think that I made Ari like me and I'm basically putting myself as Erets love interest you're wrong, I felt like he needed a love interest (And I'm planning on maybe making one for Tuffnut too)**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


End file.
